


Materlist

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: This is my Materlist of the work I have on Tumblr and will import here
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Kurt Hummel, Barry Allen/Ralph Dibny, Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You, Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Reader, Cisco Ramon/You, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Ralph Dibny/Reader, Savitar (The Flash TV 2014) & You, Savitar (The Flash TV 2014)/You, Sebastian Smythe/Reader





	Materlist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Materlist of the work I have on Tumblr and will import here

The Flash and Kurtbastian for life — Materlist (29.03. 2020)

# The Flash and Kurtbastian for life — Materlist (29.03. 2020)

  
1.5M ratings  


  
277k ratings  


## See, that’s what the app is perfect for.

Sounds perfect  
Wahhhh, I don’t wanna  


  


[](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/)

#  [The Flash and Kurtbastian for life](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/)

  
Requests open. But only Flash and Kurtbastian  


  * [Posts](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/)
  * [Likes](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/likes)
  * [Following](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/following)
  * [Ask me anything](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/ask)
  * [Submit a post](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/submit)
  * [Archive](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/archive)



##  [Materlist (29.03. 2020)](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190808931512/materlist-2903-2020)

**The Flash**

**One Shots**

**Barry Allen**

[Daughter](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188188607492/daughter)

[The Future](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/185706831417/the-future)

[I believe you](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189120980237/i-believe-you)

[Flash or Cold?](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189550378827/flash-or-cold)

[Comfort](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189680619797/comfort)

[We fell in love](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190665625157/we-fell-in-love-requested-by)

From any time| [part 1](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/611033228737953792/from-any-time-barry-allen-x-reader-you-were)| [part 2](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/611128213598617600/from-any-time-part-2-the-team-agreed-to-help)

[Stole my heart](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/611316942491484160/stole-my-heart-barry-allen-x-reader-you-were)

  


**Savitar**

[Savitar’s Help](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188143034302/savitas-help)

[Too Late Flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188209580852/too-late-flash-savitar-x-reader)

[Us Against the World](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188229630162/us-against-the-world)

Memories| [part1](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190639702602/memories)| [part2](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190664265572/memories-part-2-underworldsheiress)| [part3](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190683068837/memories-part-3-underworldsheiress)| [part4](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190700872382/memories-part-4-underworldsheiress)| [part5 ](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190757049902/memories-part-5-underworldsheiress)**(complete)**

[One hell of a team](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/611637476674650112/one-hell-of-a-team-summary-after-barry-returned)

**Ralph Dibny**

[Sacrifice](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188165718042/sacrifice)

[Blend in | ](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189205644737/blend-in)[Part 2](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189432965247/blend-in-part-2) **(complete)**

[Make me laugh](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189681674532/make-me-laugh-ralph-dibny-x-reader)

[I love you, you idiot!](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189737025217/i-love-you-you-idiot-ralph-dibny-x-reader)

**_Cisco Ramon_ **

[Home](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190807818487/home-summary-crisis-is-here-many-people-will)

**Character x Character**

[Pretend for the night| Barry x Ralph](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189372209242/pretend-for-the-night-barry-x-ralph)

[One night, two different kisses | Caitlin x Iris](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189375312652/one-night-two-different-kisses-caitlin-x-iris)

**Stories**

Choose your own future|[Part 1](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188976953407/choose-your-own-future-part-1) [Part 2](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189245599932/choose-your-own-future-part-2-barry-was-slowly) **(complete)**

Different World | [Part1](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189437527737/different-world-part-1) | [Part2 | ](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189453460602/different-world-part-2)[Part3 | ](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189456486262/different-world-part-3)[Part 4](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189472468617/different-world-part-4) | [Part 5](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189489661977/different-world-part-5) | [Part ](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189496927277/different-world-part-6)6 | [Part 7](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189528287417/different-world-part-7)

**_Glee_ **

**_Sebastian Smythe_ **

_[My Valentine](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190861033172/my-valentine-underworldsheiress-hi-how-are-you) _

_Love in disguise|[part 1](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190890311052/love-in-disguisepart-1-sebastian-smythe-x)| [part 2](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190913944902/love-in-disguise-part-2-sebastian-smythe-x)_

_**Kurtbastian** _

**_One Shots_ **

[Proposal](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/185673888347/proposal)

[Bomb Case](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188102454357/bomb-case)

[Renuion](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188124098337/renuion)

[Uptown Girl](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189698832517/uptown-girl)

[Locked](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190961450182/locked-kurtbastian-requested-by)

**_Stories_ **

You can count on me| [‘Part 1](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/187979565927/you-can-count-on-me)|[Part 2](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188040764492/you-can-count-on-me-part-2)|[Part 3](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188060419377/you-can-count-on-me-part-3)| [Part 4](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188082968372/cou-can-count-on-me-part-4)

Feelings| [Part ](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188403154542/feelings-part-1)1|[Part 2](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188625567412/feelings-part-2)

_**Crossover Flash/Glee** _

[Twins](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/185764476422/twins)

[Ball Night](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188272774347/sumary-you-and-the-team-are-invited-to-a-ball-and)

You are my home|[part1](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190034130712/you-are-my-home-part-1) |[part2 ](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190142908972/you-are-my-home-part-2)|[part3](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190238348327/you-are-my-home-part-3) |[part4](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190381563202/you-are-my-home-part-4)

[Past friend, present lover?](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190717071517/past-friend-present-lover-summary-you-have)

  


**I updeted my materlist so you could see all my work in one place and maybe read something you missed. Love you all ♥**

Pinned Post

[The Flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Flash)

[barry allen x you](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/barry-allen-x-you)

[Barry Allen](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Barry-Allen)

[Kurt Hummel](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Kurt-Hummel)

[kurtbastian](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/kurtbastian)

[sebastian smythe](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sebastian-smythe)

[ralph dibny](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/ralph-dibny)

[ralph dibny x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/ralph-dibny-x-reader)

[savitar x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/savitar-x-reader)

[Savitar](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Savitar)

[Caitlin Snow](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Caitlin-Snow)

[iris west x caitlin snow](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/iris-west-x-caitlin-snow)

[glee](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/glee)

[cisco ramon](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/cisco-ramon)

[cisco ramon x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/cisco-ramon-x-reader)

[harry wells](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/harry-wells)

[sebastian smythe x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sebastian-smythe-x-reader)

[sebastian smythe x kurt hummel](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sebastian-smythe-x-kurt-hummel)

[ralph dibny x barry allen](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/ralph-dibny--x-barry-allen)

  
[47 notes](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190808931512/materlist-2903-2020#notes)

  


  
47 notes  


[Feb 13th, 2020](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190808931512/materlist-2903-2020)  


  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190808931512%2Fmaterlist-2903-2020&t=Materlist%20%2829.03.%202020%29)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Materlist%20%2829.03.%202020%29%20-%20The%20Flash%20One%20Shots%20Barry%20Allen%20Daughter%20The%20Future%20I%20believe%20you%20Flash%20or%20Cold%3F%20Comfort%20We%20fell%20in%20love%20From%20any%20time%7C%20part%201%7C%20part%202%20Stole%20my%20heart%20Savitar%20Savitar%E2%80%99s%20Help%20Too%20Late%20Flash%20Us%20Against%20the%20World%20Memories%7C...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ9s8le2nj6Jou)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190808931512%2Fmaterlist-2903-2020)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=Materlist%20%2829.03.%202020%29%20-%20The%20Flash%20One%20Shots%20Barry%20Allen%20Daughter%20The%20Future%20I%20believe%20you%20Flash%20or%20Cold%3F%20Comfort%20We%20fell%20in%20love%20From%20any%20time%7C%20part%201%7C%20part%202%20Stole%20my%20heart...%20https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190808931512%2Fmaterlist-2903-2020)
  * [Embed](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190808931512/materlist-2903-2020/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190808931512/materlist-2903-2020)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/190808931512/B4eIglba)

  
  


  1. [](https://runredsrun.tumblr.com/)[runredsrun](https://runredsrun.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  2. [](https://lilz0190.tumblr.com/)[lilz0190](https://lilz0190.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  3. [](https://scr05.tumblr.com/)[scr05](https://scr05.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  4. [](https://charliex300502.tumblr.com/)[charliex300502](https://charliex300502.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  5. [](https://aurora-stark-rogers-barnes.tumblr.com/)[aurora-stark-rogers-barnes](https://aurora-stark-rogers-barnes.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  6. [](https://magnificentdeputyoperadonut.tumblr.com/)[magnificentdeputyoperadonut](https://magnificentdeputyoperadonut.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  7. [](https://honogreen.tumblr.com/)[honogreen](https://honogreen.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  8. [](https://kilerkitty774.tumblr.com/)[kilerkitty774](https://kilerkitty774.tumblr.com/post/620739680393199616) reblogged this from [kurtbastianlover](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/)

  9. [](https://kilerkitty774.tumblr.com/)[kilerkitty774](https://kilerkitty774.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  10. [](https://heyarely16.tumblr.com/)[heyarely16](https://heyarely16.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  11. [](https://imfantasticbelieveme.tumblr.com/)[imfantasticbelieveme](https://imfantasticbelieveme.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  12. [](https://marissatano98.tumblr.com/)[marissatano98](https://marissatano98.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  13. [](https://qupirr.tumblr.com/)[qupirr](https://qupirr.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  14. [](https://lovelyemme.tumblr.com/)[lovelyemme](https://lovelyemme.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  15. [](https://rinisama.tumblr.com/)[rinisama](https://rinisama.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  16. [](https://harry-barry-stark-and-more.tumblr.com/)[harry-barry-stark-and-more](https://harry-barry-stark-and-more.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  17. [](https://coldflashgeek.tumblr.com/)[coldflashgeek](https://coldflashgeek.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  18. [](https://somethingwittyihope.tumblr.com/)[somethingwittyihope](https://somethingwittyihope.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  19. [](https://idkmanicantenglish.tumblr.com/)[idkmanicantenglish](https://idkmanicantenglish.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  20. [](https://star1381.tumblr.com/)[star1381](https://star1381.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  21. [](https://whosroselyn.tumblr.com/)[whosroselyn](https://whosroselyn.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  22. [](https://kylos-empress.tumblr.com/)[kylos-empress](https://kylos-empress.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  23. [](https://lazyobsessed.tumblr.com/)[lazyobsessed](https://lazyobsessed.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  24. [](https://thatyellowfriend.tumblr.com/)[thatyellowfriend](https://thatyellowfriend.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  25. [](https://turunturunturun.tumblr.com/)[turunturunturun](https://turunturunturun.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  26. [](https://lxzyshayyyy.tumblr.com/)[lxzyshayyyy](https://lxzyshayyyy.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  27. [](https://alexthesupergay.tumblr.com/)[alexthesupergay](https://alexthesupergay.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  28. [](https://sotf-punk.tumblr.com/)[sotf-punk](https://sotf-punk.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  29. [](https://bryandechartisasmolbean.tumblr.com/)[bryandechartisasmolbean](https://bryandechartisasmolbean.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  30. [](https://yourjustassaneasiamx.tumblr.com/)[yourjustassaneasiamx](https://yourjustassaneasiamx.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  31. [](https://dcnerd98.tumblr.com/)[dcnerd98](https://dcnerd98.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  32. [](https://ihatemyfuxkinglife.tumblr.com/)[ihatemyfuxkinglife](https://ihatemyfuxkinglife.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  33. [](https://lxvesickreality.tumblr.com/)[lxvesickreality](https://lxvesickreality.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  34. [](https://somuchfangirling.tumblr.com/)[somuchfangirling](https://somuchfangirling.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  35. [](https://hppy-fandom.tumblr.com/)[hppy-fandom](https://hppy-fandom.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  36. [](https://lavenderchaitea.tumblr.com/)[lavenderchaitea](https://lavenderchaitea.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  37. [](https://harryleonardstark.tumblr.com/)[harryleonardstark](https://harryleonardstark.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  38. [](https://new-york3.tumblr.com/)[new-york3](https://new-york3.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  39. [](https://idontgiveamonkeysleftnut.tumblr.com/)[idontgiveamonkeysleftnut](https://idontgiveamonkeysleftnut.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  40. [](https://ramsoff.tumblr.com/)[ramsoff](https://ramsoff.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  41. [](https://kawaiichibicharactors.tumblr.com/)[kawaiichibicharactors](https://kawaiichibicharactors.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  42. [](https://there-will-be-p-e-a-c-e.tumblr.com/)[there-will-be-p-e-a-c-e](https://there-will-be-p-e-a-c-e.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  43. [](https://tsukimi-ackerman.tumblr.com/)[tsukimi-ackerman](https://tsukimi-ackerman.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  44. [](https://totallynotafangirl.tumblr.com/)[totallynotafangirl](https://totallynotafangirl.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  45. [](https://heart-of-pots-and-pans.tumblr.com/)[heart-of-pots-and-pans](https://heart-of-pots-and-pans.tumblr.com/) liked this 

  46. [](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/)[kurtbastianlover](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/) posted this 




## More you might like

##  [Materlist (updated 02.12. 2019)](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189433242017/materlist-updated-0212-2019?is_related_post=1)

**The Flash**

**One Shots**

**Barry Allen**

[Daughter](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188188607492/daughter)

[The Future](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/185706831417/the-future)

[I believe you](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189120980237/i-believe-you)

**Savitar**

[Savitar’s Help](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188143034302/savitas-help)

[Too Late Flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188209580852/too-late-flash-savitar-x-reader)

[Us Against the World](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188229630162/us-against-the-world)

**Ralph Dibny**

[Sacrifice](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188165718042/sacrifice)

[Blend in | ](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189205644737/blend-in) ([Part 2](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189432965247/blend-in-part-2)) |

Don’t think

**Character x Character**

[Pretend for the night| Barry x Ralph](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189372209242/pretend-for-the-night-barry-x-ralph)

[One night, two different kisses | Caitlin x Iris](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189375312652/one-night-two-different-kisses-caitlin-x-iris)

**Stories**

Choose your own future|[Part 1](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188976953407/choose-your-own-future-part-1) [Part 2](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189245599932/choose-your-own-future-part-2-barry-was-slowly)

Different World | [Part1](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189437527737/different-world-part-1) | [Part2 | ](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189453460602/different-world-part-2)[Part3 | ](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189456486262/different-world-part-3)[Part 4](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189472468617/different-world-part-4) | [Part 5](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189489661977/different-world-part-5) | Part 6 | Part 7

**_Glee_ **

_**Kurtbastian** _

**_One Shots_ **

[Proposal](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/185673888347/proposal)

[Bomb Case](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188102454357/bomb-case)

[Renuion](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188124098337/renuion)

**_Stories_ **

You can count on me| [‘Part 1](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/187979565927/you-can-count-on-me)|[Part 2](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188040764492/you-can-count-on-me-part-2)|[Part 3](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188060419377/you-can-count-on-me-part-3)| [Part 4](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188082968372/cou-can-count-on-me-part-4)

Feelings| [Part ](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188403154542/feelings-part-1)1|[Part 2](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188625567412/feelings-part-2)

_**Crossover Flash/Glee** _

[Twins](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/185764476422/twins)

[Ball Night](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188272774347/sumary-you-and-the-team-are-invited-to-a-ball-and)

[The Flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Flash)

[sebastian smythe](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sebastian-smythe)

[Barry Allen](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Barry-Allen)

[sebastian smythe x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sebastian-smythe-x-reader)

[sebastian smythe x kurt hummel](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sebastian-smythe-x-kurt-hummel)

[glee](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/glee)

[ralph dibny](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/ralph-dibny)

[cisco ramon](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/cisco-ramon)

[Barry Allen x Ralph Dibny](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Barry-Allen-x-Ralph-Dibny)

[ralph dibny x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/ralph-dibny-x-reader)

[Iris West x Caitlin Snow](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Iris-West-x-Caitlin-Snow)

[Caitlin Snow](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Caitlin-Snow)

[iris west](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/iris-west)

[team flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/team-flash)

[savitar x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/savitar-x-reader)

[savitar](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/savitar)

[16 notes](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189433242017/materlist-updated-0212-2019?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189433242017%2Fmaterlist-updated-0212-2019%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=Materlist%20%28updated%2002.12.%202019%29)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Materlist%20%28updated%2002.12.%202019%29%20-%20The%20Flash%20One%20Shots%20Barry%20Allen%20Daughter%20The%20Future%20I%20believe%20you%20Savitar%20Savitar%E2%80%99s%20Help%20Too%20Late%20Flash%20Us%20Against%20the%20World%20Ralph%20Dibny%20Sacrifice%20Blend%20in%20%7C%20%28Part%202%29%20%7C%20Don%E2%80%99t%20think%20Character%20x%20Character%20Pretend...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ9s8le2mR6U6X)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189433242017%2Fmaterlist-updated-0212-2019%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=Materlist%20%28updated%2002.12.%202019%29%20-%20The%20Flash%20One%20Shots%20Barry%20Allen%20Daughter%20The%20Future%20I%20believe%20you%20Savitar%20Savitar%E2%80%99s%20Help%20Too%20Late%20Flash%20Us%20Against%20the%20World%20Ralph%20Dibny...%20https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189433242017%2Fmaterlist-updated-0212-2019)
  * [Embed](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189433242017/materlist-updated-0212-2019/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189433242017/materlist-updated-0212-2019?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/189433242017/U1KAjR7U)

##  [Different World| teaser](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189435813682/different-world-teaser?is_related_post=1)

**Summary:** You are a big fan of The Flash Tv show. Wjat happens when you wake up in a familiar bed sorrounded by people that you only dreamt about meeting? Will your kmowledge of the future events change the show for better or worse? Some people who died will come back to life and some who survived will die. You learn that even the smallest decision matters. Friendships, pain, loss, betrayal, hate, love. All of this will be part of your great adventure. What seems as a dream at first, can easily change to a nightmare. Question is will you stay in light or go to the darkness?

**What do you think? Who will be the main love interest for reader? What season she will end up in? Let me know what you think in comments below. The first part of this might be up tomorrow**

[The Flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Flash)

[team flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/team-flash)

[reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/reader)

[Barry Allen](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Barry-Allen)

[cisco ramon](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/cisco-ramon)

[ralph dibny](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/ralph-dibny)

[iris west](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/iris-west)

[Caitlin Snow](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Caitlin-Snow)

[Killer Frost](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Killer-Frost)

[barry allen x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/barry-allen-x-reader)

[barry allen x you](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/barry-allen-x-you)

[ralph dibny x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/ralph-dibny-x-reader)

[leonard snart](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/leonard-snart)

[harrison wells](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/harrison-wells)

[harry wells](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/harry-wells)

[sherloque wells](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sherloque-wells)

[savitar](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/savitar)

[savitar x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/savitar-x-reader)

[joe west](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/joe-west)

[reverse flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/reverse-flash)

[nora west allen](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/nora-west-allen)

[22 notes](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189435813682/different-world-teaser?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189435813682%2Fdifferent-world-teaser%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=Different%20World%7C%20teaser)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Different%20World%7C%20teaser%20-%20Summary%3A%20You%20are%20a%20big%20fan%20of%20The%20Flash%20Tv%20show.%20Wjat%20happens%20when%20you%20wake%20up%20in%20a%20familiar%20bed%20sorrounded%20by%20people%20that%20you%20only%20dreamt%20about%20meeting%3F%20Will%20your%20kmowledge%20of%20the%20future%20events%20change%20the%20show%20for...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ9s8le2mRGHyo)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189435813682%2Fdifferent-world-teaser%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=Different%20World%7C%20teaser%20-%20Summary%3A%20You%20are%20a%20big%20fan%20of%20The%20Flash%20Tv%20show.%20Wjat%20happens%20when%20you%20wake%20up%20in%20a%20familiar%20bed%20sorrounded%20by%20people%20that%20you%20only%20dreamt%20about...%20https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189435813682%2Fdifferent-world-teaser)
  * [Embed](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189435813682/different-world-teaser/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189435813682/different-world-teaser?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/189435813682/UbmwssWX)

##  [Sacrifice](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188165718042/sacrifice?is_related_post=1)

**You figure out a way to save Ralph and defeat de voe. but you’ll have to pay the highest price.**

**Your Pov:**

Time is running out and fast. Everybody is working on stopping de Voe. I was in my lab thinking about why he wants only the bus meta’s. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to handle the power of someone else. Maybe it would overwhelmed him. I was going to tell the others when I heard Barry  
and Ralph talking. 

“I’m not afraid of what he might do to me I’m afraid of what he might do to you and Iris and Caitlin and Cisco, Joe, Harry and y/n. This team is the only family that I have ever had and I would throw myself into a furnace to keep them safe. De voe cannot have them they are mine.”

A few tears sliped out as I listened. I will save you Ralph no matter the cost. I walked into the med bay and they instantly looked at me.

"Ralph can I.. talk to you for a minute?“

  
"Sure." 

  
"I might figured out how to defeat de Voe and save you but I’m gonna need your help.”

  
“Anything to get rid of him”

I opened the drawer and pulled out the divice that H.R. used last year to save Iris.  
,, This will switch our bodies so de Voe appears he will suck up my power instead of yours.“

  
"What but you’ll die..no,no,no I won’t let you do it. I can’t loose you." 

  
I cuped his face with my hands and made him look at me.

"Ralph it’s the only way.”

  


**Later**

**  
**

We switched bodies and I somehow managed to capture de Voe. 

  
“It appears I have been bested, however a tip if I may? Before you cuff a meta make sure the light is the right color." 

  
He got out of the cuffs and used his power on Barry and me so we could move. Then he started to transform himself into me.

"Ralph just fight it alright fight it I’ll save you." 

Barry yelled. Not knowing it was me who was dying infront of his eyes.

"You already did Barry”

I started to loose consciousness. But I could see that de Voe is struggling. 

“What is happening?”

He was confused. 

“It worked”

I whispered out of strength. Last thing I saw was Ralph in my body running towards the scene…

  


**Barry’s Pov:**

De Voe got a hold of Ralph.

"Ralph just fight it alright fight it I’ll save you.“ 

The thing I was trying to prevent so hard was happening right before me.

"You already did Barry”

he was slowly diyng. But something wasn’t right when de Voe was sucking the power it looked like the power was too much for him. Like he was consumed by it. 

“What is happening?" 

He surely wasn’t expecting this either. 

"It worked”

Ralph whispered and then lost consciousness. y/n ran to us and kneeled down to Ralph’s body.

"No,no..y/n"

wait what? 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save him.”

" You didn’t but she did.“

"What?.”

suddenly Ralph’s body changed to y/n and y/n’s to Ralph.

" What the..no please no.“

"She sacrificed herself to save me.” …

**feel free to request me something ❤️**

[the flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/the-flash)

[barry allen](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/barry-allen)

[ralph dibny](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/ralph-dibny)

[reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/reader)

[barry allen x you](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/barry-allen-x-you)

[ralph dibny x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/ralph-dibny-x-reader)

[20 notes](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188165718042/sacrifice?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188165718042%2Fsacrifice%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=Sacrifice)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Sacrifice%20-%20You%20figure%20out%20a%20way%20to%20save%20Ralph%20and%20defeat%20de%20voe.%20but%20you%E2%80%99ll%20have%20to%20pay%20the%20highest%20price.%20Your%20Pov%3A%20Time%20is%20running%20out%20and%20fast.%20Everybody%20is%20working%20on%20stopping%20de%20Voe.%20I%20was%20in%20my%20lab%20thinking%20about%20why%20he%20wants%20only%20the%20bus...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ9s8le2lFZG0Q)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188165718042%2Fsacrifice%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=Sacrifice%20-%20You%20figure%20out%20a%20way%20to%20save%20Ralph%20and%20defeat%20de%20voe.%20but%20you%E2%80%99ll%20have%20to%20pay%20the%20highest%20price.%20Your%20Pov%3A%20Time%20is%20running%20out%20and%20fast.%20Everybody%20is%20working%20on%20stopping%20de%20Voe....%20https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188165718042%2Fsacrifice)
  * [Embed](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188165718042/sacrifice/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188165718042/sacrifice?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188165718042/BGcC9Io0)

## I believe you

Summary: during elseworlds and the body swap between Barry and Oliver. Who will believe them and who will not?

  


You walked into the med bay ten minutes after you received an urgent call from Cisco.

“So what’s up?”

“Y/n hi.”

Oliver smiled at you, which confused you because you were never close. Whereas Barry gave you just a simple nod. 

“ Okay… what’s going on.. why is Oliver here?”

Suddenly Barry stared speaking

“ I am here because…”

“ I asked Oliver Barry why do you talk instead of him?”

“ because I am Barry and he’s Oliver.”

Said Oliver.

“ what?”

“ They’ve been saying that since Oliver got here. We think they’re either joking or something’s wrong if you know what I mean.”

Cisco explained and you started looking between the two of them. There’s no way it’s true is there? 

“ I think the best we can do is put them in the pipeline.”

Said Iris.

“ What Iris you can be serious this is me Barry. You knew since we were kids come on.”

You looked at Oliver and started searching… searching for something you didn’t even know what. All you could see was Oliver Queen though. 

“ Barry…”

Said Barry to Oliver in low tone that always send shivers down your spine but not today. Now it felt empty… different. 

Oliver glanced up at you a smiled. His eyes shining with something unusual. Hope, fondness and dare you say it love. You didn’t understand your own feelings right now because just a simple look from Oliver made your heart jump and sent butterflies to your stomach. What is wrong with you? 

“ y/n I know it’s crazy but please trust me when I say that we’re telling the truth. Please.. I know if anyone will trust us and see thorough our current appearance it’s you. You know me inside out, you are the reason I’m running.”

You heard that before, Barry told you the night before he ran back in time to save his parents the first time. Before you could say anything Caitlin dosed both Barry and Oliver and dispite your protests they put them in the pipeline. 

,, Guys I think they are telling the truth.“

,, How can you be sure just because they said things that might add up?”

,, They do add up Iris. Barry really said those things and I am sure because I know Barry… I know the way he speaks I know the way that he moves, the way he looks when he’s trying to convince anyone. Face screams Oliver but eyes say Barry. You of all people should be the one to notice these things to see the difference between them. How come you don’t? Maybe you don’t know Barry as much as you thought.“

You went down to the cells and when they saw you they stood up. By one look to those eyes you were sure about your decision. You let them out and said to the man you knew was Barry.

,, I believe you.”

[The Flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Flash)

[Barry Allen](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/Barry-Allen)

[barry allen x you](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/barry-allen-x-you)

[iris west](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/iris-west)

[oliver queen](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/oliver-queen)

[elseworlds](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/elseworlds)

[barry allen x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/barry-allen-x-reader)

[team flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/team-flash)

[67 notes](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189120980237/i-believe-you-summary-during-elseworlds-and-the?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189120980237%2Fi-believe-you-summary-during-elseworlds-and-the%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=I%20believe%20you%20Summary%3A%20during%20elseworlds%20and%20the%20body%20swap%20between%20Barry%20and%20Oliver.%20Who%20will%20believe%20them%20and%20who%20will%20not%3F%20You%20walked%20into%20the%20med%20bay%20ten%20minutes%20after%20you%20received%20an%20urgent%20call%20from%20Cisco.%20%E2%80%9CSo%20what%E2%80%99s%20up%3F%E2%80%9D%20%E2%80%9CY%2Fn%20hi.%E2%80%9D%20Oliver...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ9s8le2m8VIKD)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189120980237%2Fi-believe-you-summary-during-elseworlds-and-the%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=I%20believe%20you%20Summary%3A%20during%20elseworlds%20and%20the%20body%20swap%20between%20Barry%20and%20Oliver.%20Who%20will%20believe%20them%20and%20who%20will%20not%3F%20You%20walked%20into%20the%20med...%20https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189120980237%2Fi-believe-you-summary-during-elseworlds-and-the)
  * [Embed](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189120980237/i-believe-you-summary-during-elseworlds-and-the/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/189120980237/i-believe-you-summary-during-elseworlds-and-the?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/189120980237/oiLx4Y8G)

## Memories| part 3

[@underworldsheiress](https://tmblr.co/mvkhQjTDZtbySo8e5ooiK5g) [@treestarrrrrrrr](https://tmblr.co/muM9CYakeGKS_GSQqVzRCKg)

  


“ Kill me Barry.”

His demenrour changed and he put his vibrating hand down. You let out a breath of relief.

“ I won’t be responsible for your death. Not this time.”

Even though he whispered the second sentence you heard it because how close you were standing to him. You frowned.

“ What happens to me Barry, in the future?”

“ I…when everyone rejected me I was leaving star labs and you said you wil go with me and you did. We left together and menaged to find some save place away from them. But no matter what I did, how hard I tried to make it perfect for you. To make it home. You still missed Cisco and the others. So I let you go. You promised you will come back to me. But after a few days Barry wanted to meet me and he gave me this. ”

He reached into his pocket of his jeans and pulled out a lightning bolt necklace.

  


“ I gave it to you shortly after we left and you didn’t take it off since. So I knew something bad happened. You died and Barry wasn’t able to save you.”

“ You blame him for my death and killing Iris is your revange for it isn’t it?”

“ Partly yes. He took away the love of my life so I took away his.”

“ That’s why you won’t let me go home. You’re afraid that something is going to happen to me if you do.”

“ Yes.”

I took the necklace and turned around.

“ Can you?”

“ Ehm sure.”

He was confused but put it on my neck. When I faced him again he touched his head and hissed in pain.

“ What’s wrong?”

I was suprised by the amount of concern in my voice.

“ Barry he wil be here soon. We need to go.”

“ No wait! Let me at least say goodbye… Please.”

“ I’m leaving this earth until the day Iris dies. I’m letting you go. But you have a choice, either you can go to say goodbye your friends and then meet me at the roof of Jitters and leave with me or you can stay here with team Flash and fight against me when I return. It’s up to you. If you’re not going to be there at midnight I’ll know you choose to stay. ”

He stepped closer to you and gave you a short kiss. In that moment he was your Barry. You gazed into each other’s eyes a few seconds and suddenly he was gone with a streak of lightning behind him.

You just stood there until you saw Barry’s face filled with worry and heard his voice.

“ Y/n are you okay? Did he hurt you? Where is he?”

“ I’m… I’m fine, but I he didn’t hurt me. Let’s get back to Star labs please.”

Barry frowned at your distant voice and unsettled expression but he thought you were most likely in shock and scared.

Little did he know, your head was filled with thoughts. Thoughts of Barry and your friends, thoughts of future Barry and him being Savitar. But there were also questions. A lot of them but one more important than others.

What are you going to do? What will you choose?…

  


**What do you think reader chooses? How will it end?**

[barry allen x you](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/barry-allen-x-you)

[savitar x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/savitar-x-reader)

[barry allen x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/barry-allen-x-reader)

[barry allen](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/barry-allen)

[team flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/team-flash)

[cisco ramon](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/cisco-ramon)

[caitlin snow](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/caitlin-snow)

[killer frost](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/killer-frost)

[the flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/the-flash)

[the flash fanfiction](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/the-flash-fanfiction)

[the flash imagine](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/the-flash-imagine)

[18 notes](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190683068837/memories-part-3?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190683068837%2Fmemories-part-3%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Memories%7C%20part%203%20%40underworldsheiress%20%40treestarrrrrrrr%20%E2%80%9C%20Kill%20me%20Barry.%E2%80%9D%20His%20demenrour%20changed%20and%20he%20put%20his%20vibrating%20hand%20down.%20You%20let%20out%20a%20breath%20of%20relief.%20%E2%80%9C%20I%20won%E2%80%99t%20be%20responsible%20for%20your%20death.%20Not%20this%20time.%E2%80%9D%20Even%20though%20he%20whispered...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ9s8le2nbcBcb)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190683068837%2Fmemories-part-3%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=Memories%7C%20part%203%20%40underworldsheiress%20%40treestarrrrrrrr%20%E2%80%9C%20Kill%20me%20Barry.%E2%80%9D%20His%20demenrour%20changed%20and%20he%20put%20his%20vibrating%20hand%20down.%20You%20let%20out%20a%20breath%20of%20relief.%20%E2%80%9C%20I%20won%E2%80%99t%20be...%20https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190683068837%2Fmemories-part-3)
  * [Embed](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190683068837/memories-part-3/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/190683068837/memories-part-3?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/190683068837/pUwXKBIE)

# Ball night

**sumary: You and the team are invited to a ball and you get a unexpected date. A lot of unexpected things will happen that night.**

**Y/n Pov:**

It started as a normal day, well as normal as possible for team Flash. It was few days to Halloween and apperetly there is going to be some kind of ball. At least that’s what Felicity mentioned when she invited us. Her and Oliver are in Central city for a couple of days for business and they thought it would be great oportunity to relax and have fun together. I was excited, probably more than anyone else on the team, Ironic considering I will be the only one without a date there. Oliver and Felicity wil obviously go together and then there are Cisco and Camila, Ralph and Caitlin and of course Barry and Iris the famous WA couple. I mean I’m not jalous of Iris. Not at all! I just wish Barry could see that she likes him only because he’s the Flash. She never apriciates Barry for the nerdy, adorable, shy, loving, smart, awkward and sweet guy that he is. She doesn’t understand him and his passion for science and all those si-fi movies. She usually changes the subject or gets bored and annoyed by it. Barry is way different from the cocky, mean, inpredictible, confident look alike, that I once loved. Or maybe still do. Is it possible that I like Barry so much because he look just like a certain someone? 

**later at the ball**

the whole team Flash entered the place of the ball and we were immidietly greated by felicity and oliver. 

“ Glad you all could make it.”

we huged each other and soon the dance floor stared to get crowded. Everybody went to dance with their partner leaving me alone at our table just watching the others with envy in my eyes. 

“May I have this dance?”

Very familiar voice spoke from my left. I turned in that direction and my eyes went wide of the sight of Sebastian Smythe. If I didn’t see Barry dancing with Iris I would have thought It’s him. Everything except the superpowers and personality is the same. 

“What are you doing here”

“ Came to apologize and see if I still have a chance. But right now I want to dance with you so…may I?”

He offered his hand and I accepted it. Once we started dancing all of my friends stopped in their tracks and stared at us. The only two who weren’t confused were Caitlin and Ralph. Those two are the only one’s who knew about Sebastian from the start. Judging by their smiles they were happy he’s here. I overheard Iris saying to Barry that he looks just like him and that it’s weird and crazy. I will have a conversation with her after but right now I wanna enjoy the dance. 

“ So anything new? Or are you still the same cocky, forward, playboy?”

“ Nothing new I’m still the same and so are my feelings for you. You look stunning by the way.”

“ thank you.”

“ you’re welcome. Though I admit that I like you most in the Dalton blazer and among the warbler’s.”

“ You came to convince me to go back with you?”

“Partly yes.”

I chuckled. 

“ Of course, you and your side intentions.”

“ In fact they are here with me and ready to sing. You can join if you want. But the first song is dedicated to you.”

The music stopped and he kissed my cheek before he walked to the center of the room which was filling with the other Warbler’s. Everyone stepped aside to watch the show.

“ Who is he?”

Asked Barry.

“ Sebastian Smythe and old friend of mine and also my ex boyfriend.”

“ What?”

I didn’t reply cause music started to play again with a song I knew very well. 

All the time Sebastian’s eyes were ons me and he moved close to me and my friend for most of the song. When it ended he was inches from me and his eyes were starting to mine. 

“ I love you y/n. I never stopped. I was stupid to let you go and I blamed myself since the day you left. Please tell me I can fix it. Give me a second chance… and I…”

“ Can you just shut up?”

I interupted his rant and kissed him with all the love and passion I held in me. After all everyone deserves a second chance…

[the flash](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/the-flash)

[barry allen](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/barry-allen)

[glee](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/glee)

[sebastian smythe](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sebastian-smythe)

[sebastian smythe x reader](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sebastian-smythe-x-reader)

[49 notes](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188272774347/sumary-you-and-the-team-are-invited-to-a-ball-and?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188272774347%2Fsumary-you-and-the-team-are-invited-to-a-ball-and%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Ball%20night%20sumary%3A%20You%20and%20the%20team%20are%20invited%20to%20a%20ball%20and%20you%20get%20a%20unexpected%20date.%20A%20lot%20of%20unexpected%20things%20will%20happen%20that%20night.%20Y%2Fn%20Pov%3A%20It%20started%20as%20a%20normal%20day%2C%20well%20as%20normal%20as%20possible%20for%20team%20Flash.%20It%20was%20few%20days%20to...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ9s8le2lLxepB)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188272774347%2Fsumary-you-and-the-team-are-invited-to-a-ball-and%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=Ball%20night%20sumary%3A%20You%20and%20the%20team%20are%20invited%20to%20a%20ball%20and%20you%20get%20a%20unexpected%20date.%20A%20lot%20of%20unexpected%20things%20will%20happen%20that%20night.%20Y%2Fn%20Pov%3A...%20https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188272774347%2Fsumary-you-and-the-team-are-invited-to-a-ball-and)
  * [Embed](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188272774347/sumary-you-and-the-team-are-invited-to-a-ball-and/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188272774347/sumary-you-and-the-team-are-invited-to-a-ball-and?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188272774347/WBT92mPd)

##  [Cou can count on me part 4](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188082968372/cou-can-count-on-me-part-4?is_related_post=1)

  
**Sebastian’s Pov:**

I can’t believe I actually did it. I kissed Kurt I wanted to do that just after the duet but I was too afraid. Afraid that he would turn me down. But once I felt he was kissing back it wormed my heart. That little feeling inside just got bigger could it be love? We wished goodnight to each other and I went home. Unable to get Kurt off my mind. I will see him tomorrow at Lima Bean. The next day I was prepared on anything but I sure as hell wasn’t prepared to see Blaine sitting at Kurt’s table and holding his hand. I felt sting of jealousy and I decided to approach them. 

Well hello there Blaine… Angel" 

I sat next to Kurt very close.

,, We were in the middle of important conversation Sebastian" 

Blaine said as he glared at me. 

,, Actually I was just about to end it" 

Kurt freed his hand from Blaine’s grip and looked straight into his eyes.

Blaine first of I can’t just miraculously forgive you, second I don’t want to and third I am interested in someone else and I really want it to work out with him. 

His other hand touched my knee under the table and I couldn’t help the smile that appeared on my face. I guess I got my answer about his feelings towards me. Blaine looked surprised at Kurt’s words. 

,, What… how.. when… who, who could possibly…“ 

,, Want him? I don’t know maybe every sane and not blind gay guy”

I snapped. How dare he even think that nobody would want Kurt?

,, Why do you even react to it Sebastian it’s none of your business.“ 

,, It is my business actually”

,, why would it..“

,, because he is the one I have feelings for”

Kurt interputed Blaine who was now even more confused than before.

,, What?“

He shouted. I took Kurt’s hand in mine and he squeezed it.

,, Yeah when we kissed yesterday I couldn’t believe it either, but it’s true and it’s real so deal with it Blaine." 

,,You.. you kissed him?”

Blaine asked Kurt.

,,Yes I did like I told you I’m not getting back together with you"

I watched as Blaine stood up looked at me with anger and left.

,, So where do we go from here?“ 

I asked nervously. This feeling of uncertainty and nervousness was new to me and I didn’t like it.

,, Where do you want us to go from here?”

,, I don’t know… boyfriends maybe if you’d like of course but if you don’t want I understand and..“

suddenly his lips were on mine. Those sweet lips that I can easily get addicted to.

,, I want it Seb I want you." 

,, I want you too" 

,,So boyfriends?”

,, Boyfriends". 

Right now I am the most happiest boy on the planet…

**the end**

[kurtbastian](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/kurtbastian)

[kurt hummel](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/kurt-hummel)

[sebastian smythe](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sebastian-smythe)

[glee](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/glee)

[blaine anderson](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/blaine-anderson)

[8 notes](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188082968372/cou-can-count-on-me-part-4?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188082968372%2Fcou-can-count-on-me-part-4%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=Cou%20can%20count%20on%20me%20part%204)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Cou%20can%20count%20on%20me%20part%204%20-%20Sebastian%E2%80%99s%20Pov%3A%20I%20can%E2%80%99t%20believe%20I%20actually%20did%20it.%20I%20kissed%20Kurt%20I%20wanted%20to%20do%20that%20just%20after%20the%20duet%20but%20I%20was%20too%20afraid.%20Afraid%20that%20he%20would%20turn%20me%20down.%20But%20once%20I%20felt%20he%20was%20kissing%20back%20it%20wormed%20my...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ9s8le2lAdbSq)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188082968372%2Fcou-can-count-on-me-part-4%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=Cou%20can%20count%20on%20me%20part%204%20-%20Sebastian%E2%80%99s%20Pov%3A%20I%20can%E2%80%99t%20believe%20I%20actually%20did%20it.%20I%20kissed%20Kurt%20I%20wanted%20to%20do%20that%20just%20after%20the%20duet%20but%20I%20was%20too%20afraid.%20Afraid%20that%20he...%20https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188082968372%2Fcou-can-count-on-me-part-4)
  * [Embed](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188082968372/cou-can-count-on-me-part-4/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188082968372/cou-can-count-on-me-part-4?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188082968372/JMKifazz)

##  [Bomb Case](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188102454357/bomb-case?is_related_post=1)

**Sebastian works for police department when he gets a case of a bomb in theatre full with hostages including Kurt his fiancée. Enjoy**

**Sebastian’s Pov:**

Another boring day at work. Before I came here Kurt and I had an argument I can’t shake the last words he said to me before I left our apartment. Why I agreed to marry you? That sentence is stuck in my head. Does it mean he doesn’t want to marry me? No don’t think like that he probably said it out of anger and didn’t really mean it. ,, Sebastian I have a case for you, some psychopath put a bomb into the theatre and keeps the people in it hostage.“ ,, Okay I’m on it.” ,, One more thing… your fiancée is there too.“ ,, What?” Kurt, my Kurt is in the building which is about to blow up? ,, We’ll get everybody out including him, don’t worry.“ ,, How am I supposed to not be worried, he’s the love of my life. Again I started thinking about the last words he said to me. I have to save him at all cost…

**Kurt’s Pov:**

I never imagined that today would turn out like this. That I would be trapped as a hostage with a bomb inside the building. This guy who wants to let it explode apparently lost his husband a few days ago and wants to kill himself and also get some kind of revenge. ,, Look I can imagine how you feel, I have a fiancée and I don’t know what I would do if I lost him. But your grief and anger isn’t a reason for murdering so many people.” I tried to reason with him but it didn’t work. ,, I have nothing left to live for anymore.“ ,, But those people here do, they don’t deserve to die.” I don’t know where it was coming from I was brave maybe too much. ,, I can’t let you all go I would lost my leverage.“ ,, Then keep me and let others go” ,, I suppose I could do that you are the only one who I can talk to.“ He really let the people go and I stayed, I looked at the timer 10 minutes before the bomb explodes. I have to try to convince him to change his mind..

**Sebastian’s Pov:**

I arrived to the theatre it was surrounded and they tried to talk to the guy but without success. Suddenly the people started running out of the building. I was looking for Kurt but when I didn’t see him my heart started beating very fast and I was scared as hell. What if something happened to him, what if he’s dead? I asked some women who just ended her call with her husband. ,, I’m sorry miss have you seen brown haired boy with blue eyes?” ,,Oh yes he’s still inside he trade himself so we could leave.“ ,, Thank you” ,, what are you doing Princess" I whispered. ,, He let out the hostages so we can trigger the explosion from here get ready" I heard my boss say. ,, Wait! My fiancée is still there" ,, I am sorry but this is our chance" ,, No!“ I yelled and after a few seconds there was big bum. I watched it in horror, this isn’t happening I just didn’t lost the person I ever loved…

**Kurt’s Pov:**

I somehow convinced Mark, that is the guy’s name to give up and we just walked out of there through back entrance. When we heard massive boom behind us. He surrendered to the police and my eyes were searching for Sebastian. He was sitting on the kerb with his head in his hands. I could tell he was crying. I sat next to him. ,, Sebastian” he looked at me with wide eyes and hugged me immediately. ,, Kurt you’re alive, how is it possible? It exploded and you were..“ ,, I’m okay, I’m here” ,, I thought.. I can’t loose you Kurt I love you so much.“ ,, I love you too and I’m looking forward to be your husband”…

[glee](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/glee)

[kurt hummel](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/kurt-hummel)

[sebastian smythe](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sebastian-smythe)

[kurtbastian](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/kurtbastian)

[7 notes](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188102454357/bomb-case?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188102454357%2Fbomb-case%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=Bomb%20Case)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Bomb%20Case%20-%20Sebastian%20works%20for%20police%20department%20when%20he%20gets%20a%20case%20of%20a%20bomb%20in%20theatre%20full%20with%20hostages%20including%20Kurt%20his%20fianc%C3%A9e.%20Enjoy%20Sebastian%E2%80%99s%20Pov%3A%20Another%20boring%20day%20at%20work.%20Before%20I%20came%20here%20Kurt%20and%20I%20had%20an%20argument%20I%20can%E2%80%99t...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ9s8le2lBnwnL)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188102454357%2Fbomb-case%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=Bomb%20Case%20-%20Sebastian%20works%20for%20police%20department%20when%20he%20gets%20a%20case%20of%20a%20bomb%20in%20theatre%20full%20with%20hostages%20including%20Kurt%20his%20fianc%C3%A9e.%20Enjoy%20Sebastian%E2%80%99s%20Pov%3A%20Another%20boring%20day%20at%20work....%20https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188102454357%2Fbomb-case)
  * [Embed](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188102454357/bomb-case/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188102454357/bomb-case?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188102454357/Ayfa94n8)

##  [Feelings part 1/?](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188403154542/feelings-part-1?is_related_post=1)

Kurt woke up in familiar bed with more familiar body underneath him. He hummed happily, content with himself as he snuggled up to Sebastian even more. Sebastian tighten his grip on Kurt in his sleep. It was often like this after a night out or just a movie night together, they would wake up naked in bed together. They weren’t dating not exactly. They had this friends with benefits thing going on and both of them were okay with it. But lately it seemed like something more to Kurt. The way Sebastian acted before they had sex it felt so much like real dates. Of course he never bring it up, he doesn’t want Sebastian to be mad or scared. He knows that Sebastian doesn’t do relationships and this is just for fun. They made that very clear when they started this. Neither of them wanted to be attached to the other. Kurt knew that this was a possibility, he knew that if he agreed he might fall for Sebastian after a while. Could he tell Sebastian how he felt? Would it be over between them if he did? Could Sebastian possibly feel the same? Or would he lost him even as a friend?

“ You’re thinking so hard that it woke me up. What’s on your mind gorgeous?”

Kurt looked at Sebastian who was staring at him with a tired expression and a small smirk on his lips. 

“ Nothing important.”

“Liar. I know you Kurt I know when you lying. So what is it?”

He put his palm on Kurt’s cheek and slowly stroked his thumb over it. That small gentle gesture made Kurt shiver and his heart did a little jump. How can he not think Sebastian feels the same when he’s looking at him like that. His green eyes open, loving, warm and curious. 

“ I…I.. love you Sebastian.”

Sebastian’s movement on Kurt’s cheek stilled and his eyes went wide and what was worse unreadable. Kurt didn’t know what Sebastian is thinking or even feeling. All he saw was cold wall building up and he didn’t like it. 

“ I’m sorry I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I know you don’t do feelings and that this was meant to be fun and no strings attached but I just… somehow I fell in love with you and I can’t change it.”

When Sebastian still didn’t say anything and made no move to remove his hand from Kurt’s cheek, Kurt did it for him by getting up and putting on clothes. His silence was answer enough for Kurt.Once he Had his clothes on he went to the bedroom door. He stopped, his hqand on a doorknob and he turned around to look at sebastian one last time. He secretly hoped that Sebastian would stop him and for a moment it looked like he actually might. He got up and walked over to Kurt. 

“Kurt I…”  


“ Say it…Say it and I’ll stay.”  


“ I…I can’t…Kurt I…”  


“ Goodbye Sebastian.”  


Kurt had tears streaming down his face when he said it. He looked Sebastian in the eye and shaking his head he left. At that time he thought it was forever. Oh how wrong he was…

  


**Want part 2?**

[kurtbastian](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/kurtbastian)

[kurt hummel](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/kurt-hummel)

[sebastian smythe](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/sebastian-smythe)

[glee](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/tagged/glee)

[8 notes](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188403154542/feelings-part-1?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188403154542%2Ffeelings-part-1%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=Feelings%20part%201%2F%3F)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Feelings%20part%201%2F%3F%20-%20%C2%A0Kurt%20woke%20up%20in%20familiar%20bed%20with%20more%20familiar%20body%20underneath%20him.%20He%20hummed%20happily%2C%20content%20with%20himself%20as%20he%20snuggled%20up%20to%20Sebastian%20even%20more.%20Sebastian%20tighten%20his%20grip%20on%20Kurt%20in%20his%20sleep.%20It%20was%20often%20like%20this...%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ9s8le2lTi-vk)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188403154542%2Ffeelings-part-1%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=Feelings%20part%201%2F%3F%20-%20%C2%A0Kurt%20woke%20up%20in%20familiar%20bed%20with%20more%20familiar%20body%20underneath%20him.%20He%20hummed%20happily%2C%20content%20with%20himself%20as%20he%20snuggled%20up%20to%20Sebastian%20even%20more.%20Sebastian...%20https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188403154542%2Ffeelings-part-1)
  * [Embed](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188403154542/feelings-part-1/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/188403154542/feelings-part-1?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/188403154542/aJvoD8ec)

**[avas-queen-black](https://avas-queen-black.tumblr.com/)** asked:

Could you write a barry x reader where reader is the barista at jitters and maybe try’s to flirt with Barry when he comes to get coffee?

  
  


Absolutely I just don’t know when I get it so it might take some time

[1 note](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/624254282923900928/could-you-write-a-barry-x-reader-where-reader-is?is_related_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624254282923900928%2Fcould-you-write-a-barry-x-reader-where-reader-is%3Fis_related_post%3D1&t=The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=avas-queen-black%20said%3A%20Could%20you%20write%20a%20barry%20x%20reader%20where%20reader%20is%20the%20barista%20at%20jitters%20and%20maybe%20try%E2%80%99s%20to%20flirt%20with%20Barry%20when%20he%20comes%20to%20get%20coffee%3F%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZ9s8leYfo-P-CW00)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624254282923900928%2Fcould-you-write-a-barry-x-reader-where-reader-is%3Fis_related_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20question%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=avas-queen-black%20said%3A%20Could%20you%20write%20a%20barry%20x%20reader%20where%20reader%20is%20the%20barista%20at%20jitters%20and%20maybe%20try%E2%80%99s%20to%20flirt%20with%20Barry%20when%20he%20comes...%20https%3A%2F%2Fkurtbastianlover.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F624254282923900928%2Fcould-you-write-a-barry-x-reader-where-reader-is)
  * [Embed](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/624254282923900928/could-you-write-a-barry-x-reader-where-reader-is/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/post/624254282923900928/could-you-write-a-barry-x-reader-where-reader-is?is_related_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/624254282923900928/QhfjORSP)

See this in the app  
[Show more](https://kurtbastianlover.tumblr.com/)  


Recently Liked

[babybtsarmy43](https://babybtsarmy43.tumblr.com/post/68256062122/why-oh-why?is_liked_post=1)

##  [why oh why ](https://babybtsarmy43.tumblr.com/post/68256062122/why-oh-why?is_liked_post=1)

why oh why am i reading coffeeshop soundtrack again i know its not finished but really like it grrr 

[kurbastian](https://babybtsarmy43.tumblr.com/tagged/kurbastian)

[xblessthefall](https://babybtsarmy43.tumblr.com/tagged/xblessthefall)

[12 notes](https://babybtsarmy43.tumblr.com/post/68256062122/why-oh-why?is_liked_post=1#notes)

  * Open in app
  * [Facebook](https://facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fbabybtsarmy43.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F68256062122%2Fwhy-oh-why%3Fis_liked_post%3D1&t=why%20oh%20why%20)
  * [Tweet](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=why%20oh%20why%20-%20why%20oh%20why%20am%20i%20reading%20coffeeshop%20soundtrack%20again%20i%20know%20its%20not%20finished%20but%20really%20like%20it%20grrr%C2%A0%20https%3A%2F%2Ftmblr.co%2FZl06Kv-aODgg)
  * [Reddit](https://reddit.com/submit?url=https%3A%2F%2Fbabybtsarmy43.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F68256062122%2Fwhy-oh-why%3Fis_liked_post%3D1)
  * [Mail](mailto:?subject=A%20post%20from%20The%20Flash%20and%20Kurtbastian%20for%20life&body=why%20oh%20why%20-%20why%20oh%20why%20am%20i%20reading%20coffeeshop%20soundtrack%20again%20i%20know%20its%20not%20finished%20but%20really%20like%20it%20grrr%C2%A0%20https%3A%2F%2Fbabybtsarmy43.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F68256062122%2Fwhy-oh-why)
  * [Embed](https://babybtsarmy43.tumblr.com/post/68256062122/why-oh-why/embed)
  * [Permalink __](https://babybtsarmy43.tumblr.com/post/68256062122/why-oh-why?is_liked_post=1)



[](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/68256062122/x8qV35Km)


End file.
